Run Don't walk
by DracoxAstoria
Summary: Rosaline was taken by Voldemort when she was born and raised by Death eaters until Voldemort came back and now has plans for her to get into Hogwarts...but what he does't count on is a rebellion headed by her and...Draco Malfoy?
1. Prologue

**Hello All!!! Well hee is my first series for Harry Potter!!! Woo Woot!! After this story I'm probably gonna write oe for Twlight...mabye I'll tryto do both at the same time...hmmm**

**Annyyyyway!! Don't be all md cause its short..it's just a prologue so get over it! haha joking anyway read on!!!**

* * *

Run Don't walk

Prologue

"_My sweet sweet Rosaline… I will always be near…"_

I shot up out of bed at the first light of the day shining in through my window…well more like my hole in the wall. Shaking my head, trying to erase the memories of that woman's voice I opened my door just as Narcissa came to a stand still outside of it.

"Good morning Dear." Her voice as sweet as a rose sang to me as she quickly pulled me into the hallway. "Lord Voldemort wishes to see you right away." The light from her eyes disappearing as she spoke…it's name.

I nodded my head once letting her know I could handle it myself. I watched as my own feet took to his door without any conscious thought. Before I turned the door handle a gentle hand grabbed my shoulder.

I found myself staring into the gray/blue eyes that I had thought had gone back home.

"Narcissa…" I sighed shaking my head. "You were supposed to leave."

"You know you're like a daughter to me Rosa! How could I leave you alone with…" her voice dropped as she pleaded with me with her eyes.

"Okay…but please try not to get angry at anything he says this time… I don't think even I could stop him from killing you."

"Oh my dear you have some much power over him it isn't even right. Not even to mention you could easily destroy him…" I shushed her and opened the door stepping into his room.

"Ah, Rosaline, Narcissa. It is great to see you two." Voldemort stepped over to us. A low growl erupted from my chest as he got closer. "Now Rosaline be nice." He chided stepping right in front of me.

"What do you want?" I growled looking straight through him. His lips curled up into a hideous smirk I had seen everytime in this room.

"I need you to help me."

"And if I say no…?"

"You die." I scoffed looking up at his face and stepped closer.

"You wouldn't dare." I hissed glaring daggers at him and walked swiftly to the door.

"I want you to go to Hogwarts and help us get into the school." I stopped immediately, spinning around and looked at Narcissa. Her eyes glowed with fear as if impending doom was written across my forehead.

"I'll go…" I whispered opening the door with one last look at Narcissa. She quickly shuffled after m.

"Narcissa I need to speak with you." His voice called her back into the room.

I sat outside the door waiting for her to come back out so we could walk back to my room.

Swiftly, the door burst open and she walked through. She turned towards me and her blue/grey eyes glowed as if she had some devious plan.

"Let's get you packed."

**Reviews are like self handidly kicking Voldemorts ass!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry another short chapter but I promise this weekend I'l write longer ones!!!! I'd like to give a shot outs to **

**Moviegirl1616, MissCharstr and Saralestrange for addin this story to their fav story list and story alert!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do NOT own the HArry Potter series:( But I do have a cat:) yay!!!**

* * *

Run Don't walk

Chapter 1!!!

The hours seemed to drag on as I waited on that blasted platform all alone.

"Excuse me?" Some voice called out from behind me. Rolling my eyes I turned around to see a girl around my age with curly brown hair. I noticed she had a cat in her arms too and smiled slightly before looking back up at her face. Her brown eyes seemed deep in thought as her lips fought a scowl.

"Yes?" I spoke immediately losing any smile that had been on my face. Her eyes seemed transfixed on me as if she was trying to find out my life's story from my Beatles t-shirt.

"That band on your t-shirt is a muggle band, yes?" She asked walking up to where she was a few feet away now.

"Yes."

"Then why are you wearing it? I was pretty sure all pure bloods loathed anything muggle." Her lips seemed to twitch as she kept rambling on and on about non sense.

"I happen to love the Beatles and not all pure bloods are complete snobs."

"Oh I know not all pure bloods are snobs. One of my best mates is a pure blood, though you can't really tell, well you can cause everyone knows the red hair and freckles bu that's besides the point. Oh let me start over." She took a deep breathe before shoving her hand out towards me.

"I'm Hermoine. Hermoine Granger." I nodded and clasped my hand around hers.

"Rosaline Evans." Her jaw seemed to drop.

"E...Evans?" She stuttered nearly dropping her fat orange cat. I switched my black cat to my other arm and shook my head slowly.

"Yes that's what I said what's the matter?" I watched as she still just stared at me.

"Hermoine?" I waved my hand in front of her face. "You okay? Did you accidently drink too much butter beer? This happened to me once when I actually got to drink some. I went overload and was brain dead for awhile."

Her eyes were still blank so I did what I thought would help. I slapped her. Which worked ofcourse.

"Do you know Harry Potter?" She finally came back and started rubbing her cheek.

"Yes…I've heard of him why?"

"His mother's maiden name was Evans. Did your mother or father ever tell you of Lily Evans?" My face dropped at her mentioning my parents… I had never met them...There was no way Voldemort had been smart enough to kidnap Harry Potters…cousin? No way.

"I've never met my parents…" She nodded as if she knew.

"Ofcourse. Come let's go find Harry and Ron and board the train." I watched as she shuffled off and shrugged, forgetting to meet whomever Voldemort had sent to escort me.

* * *

**YESSSS I know Harry's mothe ISNT pureblood ut this my fanfic so I'm writin it my way:)**

**You know u wanna click that button and type:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**AHHHHHH!!! I got 4 reviews:) I'm so happy:) Haha so thank you **LiorSapir, Leona, xxkpxx, and MissCharstar for reviewing!!! I love you all:) Anyway I kept my promise and made this one longer and I fiished it earlier than I thought I would!!!

Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter...but I do own a pair of knee high polka dotted sock!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Hermione!" A red haired boy ran up to us trying to catch his breathe. "Harry has a compartment saved for us come on."

He looked over at me and smiled before grabbing Hermione's arm. "Ron!"

Ah so this is the little bugger Hermione was telling me about…sort of…

"What Hermione?" She rolled her eyes and looked towards me.

"This is Rosaline Evans." Ron nodded and mumbled a hello before grabbing her arm again. "She's going to hang with us because she's new here."

How'd she know that? I pretty sure I didn't tell her.

"Alright well let's go then the trains about to leave anyway." And with that we walked onboard and down passed 4 compartments to where a black haired boy was sitting trying to clean his glasses. He looked up as Ron opened the sliding down and Hermione and I stepped in.

"Harry this is Rosaline." Hermione said sitting across form him. What no Evans? I guess I don't have a last name anymore.

Harry stood up and held his hand out. "Harry Potter."

Ooohh that's why I didn't have a last name anymore…

"Rosaline. Pleased to meetcha." Ron stared at me and opened his mouth but shut it quickly as Hermione glanced over at him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Rosaline. I'm sure you know Hermione since she brought here but that over there is Ronald Weasley. His older brothers Fred and George should be popping in soon and his sister Ginny also comes to Hogwarts but she's probably with Luna." Luna…I've known a Luna.

"Alright." I sat down next to Hermione and the three of them started catching up talking about what happened over the summer. I silently prayed hoping they wouldn't ask me anything, knowing they would though I quickly formulated up a lie.

"So where are you from Rosaline?" Eck I really hate being called Rosaline. So proper and such.

"Dublin, Ireland." I smiled to myself knowing this was actually true. Voldemort had actually shown me that part of my birth certificate. I even had pictures of myself as a child playing in a rolling green pasture with some blonde haired boy.

"Harry's mother was from Ireland." Hermione said trying hard not to stare at me.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters Rosaline?" Oke that name is really getting on my nerves Voldemort is the only one who really calls me Rosaline. Narcissa, the only person whom I really got to be alone with, always called be Rosa, Rose or Rosie.

"Okay I'm sorry guys but I really hate the name Rosaline it annoys the crap outta me." I said standing up and looking at Hermoine. "Can one of ya'll show me to the animal containment?"

The all looked at each other and Harry stood. "I'll show you." I nodded my thanks and opened the door and stepped out. I waited for Harry and let him go in front of me. A few seconds later Harry stopped and turned towards me.

"What's your problem Rosaline? Hermione Ron and I try to be all nice to you and you come off as a complete bitch? What the heck?" Harry shouted glaring at me.

"I've never met other people Potter! I've been cooped up in this house for the last 12 years since I was three so pardon me for not being very talkative and happy and all that shit!" I growled shoving past him and ran down the corridors to the door that said "Animal compartment" and threw it open with just a look and shut and locked it as I strutted past all the owls and rats to the cats.

"Shadow…" I whispered, shouted trying to find my black cat. He came running to me and rubbed his head against my leg and started purring. "Hey there buddy." I cooed picking him up and sitting on the ground.

_What's wrong? _Shadow's voice floated through my mind and I smiled warmed by the silkiness of it.

"Still not very good at making friends little buddy." He shook his head and hopped off my lap and ran further in the compartment and turned to look back at me.

_Come on. _His voice urged me and I complied getting up and following him further and further back until he stopped besides a boy with wicked blonde hair whom was listening to his iPod. _He's nice go make friends. _

I nodded and walked towards the boy. As I got closer I noticed he was extremely HOT and wasn't wearing his school robes that were still in a pile next to him.

I stood in front of him for a second before I put my face right in front of his and pulled out his ear buds.

He opened his eyes and stared daggers at me. I smirked and stepped back as he stood up.

"Hi there I'm really horrible at making friends so my cat." I pointed at Shadow whom was sitting watching us intently on a box. "Found you and told me to make a friend. So I'm Rosaline Evans. I hate the name Rosaline so call me Rose. Oh and my favorite color is red…well and black but people think you're emo when you like the color black but I find that stupid because black is every other color mixed together." I gasped for breathe and looked up at him for the first time since I started talking and found him smiling.

"Well it's nice to meet you Rose. I'm Draco Malfoy and my favorite color is green." He said taking my hand in his and kissed the back of it. I just stood there staring, stupidly I might add, at his…beautiful smirking face.

"Breathe Rose." He whispered in my ear as he walked past me.

"Wait!" I shouted after him but he didn't stop. "Draco!!!!" I hissed throwing a book at him which hit him in the back and caused him to turn around and smirk that gorgeous smirk of his before throwing the book back.

I dodged it and ran up to him. "Why didn't you stop?" I asked smacking him in the arm.

"Well my dear I needed to go back to my compartment before someone starts searching for me. So, until we meet again." He said matter of factly before kissing me on the cheek leaving me standing there frowning at him.

I walked back to where Shadow was sitting and picked him up and noticed that Draco had left his iPod there. "Yes!!" I shouted out loud instead of in my head…

"Rose? You in here?" Hermione's voice called from the front and I looked down at Shadow.

_You've only made one friend Rosa. You're gonna need more than one if you want to actually accomplish the mission._

"Alright Shadow." I whispered and shoved Draco's iPod in my pocket and took a deep breathe before I went off to find Hermione.

* * *

**I'll give you Draco if you press the button:) you know you want him:)**


End file.
